I Don't Love You
by DexterisDelicious
Summary: You loved her since the moment you saw her. Her pure soul was so very different from your corrupted one. You are nothing. You did nothing good, you never did. You never changed. You tried, but never did. You never changed. "I am getting sick and tired of all the needless beating." She complains to you. You love her, but she has to leave you. Based off of the song by M.C.R.


**This is my first fanficton ever, so comments about any mistakes I made while writing this (I did wrote this in the middle of the night, now it's 2:00 a.m.) are welcome. This is _based_ off of My Chemical Romance's ****_I Don't Love You_****. Enjoy.**

You loved her since the moment you saw her. Her pure soul was so very different from your corrupted one. She loves you back, saying that you are everything she ever wanted. You love her, and you try to change your ways. You begin to push her away. You tell yourself that she is too good for you, and if she stays with you, her soul won't be as pure as it was without you harming it.

You are nothing. You did nothing good, you never did. You never changed. You tried, but never did. You never changed.

You can't bring yourself to leave her. You love her too much to leave her. You try to make her leave you, because all you do is hurt her. You tell her that every day, but she doesn't listen. She says that there is nothing wrong with you, that you don't need to change. She tells you that she doesn't want to leave, but you say she needs to. For her own good. She _has_ to leave.

* * *

><p>She doesn't listen to you. She never does. But you know that she should. Every day you tell her this. Every day she doesn't listen, everyday she stains her pure soul with darkness that you throw at her. She is harming herself, you know that, but you can't stop her. You fear that you are a toxic influence on her and may ultimately ruin her life.<p>

"When you go don't ever think I'll make you stay." You tell her one day. You know that some day she will eventually come to her senses, and leave you. You try to convince yourself that when she goes, you will move and go off to find another way, before she realizes that she loves you, and comes back.

She starts to notice that you are pushing her away. You begin to fight with her, telling her that she is better off without you.

"After all the time that you still owe..." She says. "We are supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, you promised. You're still a good-for nothing I don't know." She tells you, trying to insult you, only to find nothing, contrary to what you believe in yourself.

"Baby, take your gloves and get out. Get out while you can." You know that she needs to leave you for her own sake, before she gets too involved with you, and truly loves you. She still doesn't trust your words, and stays, making it harder for you to make her leave. You continue to feel guilty and self-loathe. You don't have the guts to leave, but you are beginning to think that it is the only way you can save her.

You keep making her and yourself upset by always pleading for her to leave you. She is growing ill of you always making her sad and confused, always emotionally beating her.

"I am getting sick and tired of all the needless beating." She complains to you. You love her, but she has to leave you. She has to.

You can't accept the fact that she loves you, and does not want to leave you. "But baby, when they knock you down and out is where you ought to stay." You know that you are nothing, and what they said about you is true. You accepted the facts, and decided that you should stay where you are, and not try to change anymore. She does not give up.

"But after all the blood that you still owe-" She says, remembering how he said that they would be together forever. You almost give in, but you remember what you are, and what you do, and you go back to where you were. She starts to cry.

"Another dollar's just another blow, baby fix your eyes, and get up. Get up while you can," You tell her. She needs to leave. You will not be able to damage her if you are not with her. You don't stop.

"When you go, would you have the guts to say 'I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday?" You need to hear her tell you that she doesn't love you, and doesn't want you. Then both of you can move on. You need to hear them no matter how bad they hurt, even if they may not be true.

She never leaves. You eventually take her pureness away, and you struggle even harder against your conscious, and your love for her. You realize that she will never leave, and you take matters into your own hands.

* * *

><p>One day, you finally get the courage to leave her. You look at her one last time as she looks at you with numb disbelief. She can't believe that you are leaving her, though she ought to have seen it coming.<p>

You say what you have been trying to get her to say for months. "I don't love you like I loved you, yesterday." You don't mean this, but you have to tell her this for her own good. You let go of hand that you have been holding, and leave her. You could not live with yourself under the deception that you destroyed her life and her innocence. You go off by yourself to live a life full of sadness and misery, your only comfort being that you kept her safe from yourself.

You eventually find out that after you left her, she took her own life because she could not live without you. You realize that you never took her innocence, and that she never changed, you did. You come to the conclusion that you unintentionally corrupted her when you exposed her to heartbreak.

You can't live with what you did to her, and you realize your fatal mistake of leaving her, and you try to make up for it by taking your own life, though you know that you could never forgive yourself, and hope that at least she could forgive you when you meet again.

She never did change. You were wrong all along. _You_ were the one who changed, no matter how much you told yourself that you never would.


End file.
